Many software tools are used for the management of telecommunications networks. Many of such tools are dependent on the details of a particular equipment vendor's product. Others are specific to a particular function to be performed. While function specific and vendor dependent tools may be used, it would be desirable to provide an improved user interface that may be used by a network operator to perform a broad range of network management functions and that is independent of any specific vendor or technology.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved network management user interface.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.